


行车不规范？

by Ivansher



Category: Uploader RPF
Genre: M/M, 茄蕾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 想碰你。
Relationships: 老番茄/Lexburner
Kudos: 87





	行车不规范？

“敢动一下你就完了。”

说完Lex自己反而笑场，“好啦阿茄，你自己会解的吧。”

老番茄转了转手腕，“嗯……你好像弄成死结了。”

“哈？”Lex伸手去摸，“这不是松得很嘛——哎等等！”

对方反捉住他的手腕，一把扯开绳子，三两下缠了回去。

“咳咳，阿茄……茄哥，我就是开个玩笑，玩笑好吧？”

徒弟一声不吭打了个漂亮的绳结，黑亮的眼睛一眨不眨看着他，叫人说不出话来。

行吧，Lex觉得自己最近投降越来越快了，不是好兆头啊……他迎上对方的吻，熟悉的温暖像泡温泉一样酥酥麻麻的。啊，说起来他俩上次泡澡是什么时候？

嘶，舌头被咬了。老番茄捉住分心的人的手腕，压在床头，另一只手掀起他的毛衣。空调打得足，Lex没觉得冷，只是这种任人鱼肉的姿态让他下意识绷紧神经。

胸前被含住了。舌面擦过尖端的触感柔软，不时换成齿间碾磨的刺激，反反复复叫人上瘾。不比身上青年结实的肌肉，Lex常年不见阳光的肌肤白皙而温顺，只有在被修长的五指合力揉捏时，才可见一些弧度。

虽然嘴上不会说，但老番茄知道对方并不讨厌。瞧，没被绑住的腿已经不安分起来，曲起膝盖悄悄蹭他的腰。

他没有急着解开Lex的皮带，而是隔着布料慢慢描摹内里的形状，是不是已经湿漉漉的呢？

Lex对徒弟的坏心眼简直习以为常，他闭上眼睛，没有多余的挣扎，只是不再掩饰嗓子里断断续续的呻吟。

看谁先受不了。

上方传来低低的笑声。老番茄的确很愉快，他的师傅，他的恋人，他的床伴，总是对他无限纵容，又藏着一点小心思，偶尔扎他一下，痒痒的。

他褪去那人身上最后一块布料，低头含了进去。

不知什么时候，Lex的手腕已经放下来，搭在青年的黑发上。是想拽住的，又怕弄疼了，只是无力地半张着，时不时颤抖一下，最后忽然攥紧。

青年面不改色地咽下去，把Lex的手腕扣在对方胸前，挺进扩张过后黏腻潮热的肉穴。那里一瞬间绞紧了，可能是一段空窗期，让甬道热情地缠住他的欲望，比身体的主人还要直白放荡。

Lex的视线暂时失去了焦点，天花板和眼前的面庞都模糊起来。老番茄摘了他的眼镜，半湿的刘海软软地垂在额前，看起来乖巧又可怜，让人忍不住吻回去，唇齿交缠带出黏腻的水声。

他会让他舒服的。

性器在层层软肉的包裹下又胀大几分，经过开始的温柔后便毫不留情地碾过最敏感的深处，狂风骤浪般抽插的节奏堆叠起夸张到可怕的快感。Lex的上半身动弹不得，下体却牢牢钉在青年身上，一双长腿被冲撞得瘫软，堪堪挂在那人腰上。

体力越来越好了……肌肉真不是白练的。我赚了。

同样身经百战，Lex渐渐缓过神来，“阿……嗯啊……阿茄，解开好不好……”

徒弟没有停下动作，只是颇有耐心地顶进深处，一下一下碾着软肉。他拢住Lex修长白皙的手指，放到唇边碰一下，再亲一下，眼睛却盯着他：

凭什么？

Lex仰视着他，一节指尖不听话地划过他的下唇，接着从齿间探进去，蹭过湿热的舌尖。

想碰你。

眼里有细碎的笑意。

默契这个词都显得多余，Lex如愿环住身上人的肩膀，双腿缠住他的腰，偶尔分出一点多余的精力绷紧内壁，换来青年的闷哼。他被揉坏了，撞碎了，把最不堪的表情和破碎的喘息彻彻底底暴露给另一个人，心甘情愿，甘之如饴。

“你又射进去了。”

Lex懒洋洋地瘫着，青年的性器连同温热的精液堵在里面，黏糊糊的。

“对不起，没忍住。”老番茄撩开额发，吻了吻他的面颊。“我抱你去浴室？”

“……算了。”Lex闭上眼睛又睁开，“待会儿吧。”

老番茄心领神会，张开双臂把人牢牢扣进怀里，蹭进对方的颈窝。

“阿茄。”

“嗯？”

“就叫一叫。”

“好。”


End file.
